Wi-Fi Direct, which wirelessly connects two devices via no access point, has been used. As a technique using this Wi-Fi Direct, there is known a technique (Wi-Fi Display) which provides seamless display of content between wirelessly connected devices. Thereby, when viewing of content on a source device has been requested, the content can be displayed on the screen of a sink device. Thus, the user can view video, which is displayed on a small screen such as a screen of a smartphone or a tablet computer (source device), on a larger screen such as a screen of a television receiver (sink device). In this method, since the source device displays content on a screen of the source device, the source device decodes and displays the encoded original content data, and then re-encodes the decoded content and transmits the re-encoded content data to the sink device.
However, if the content is re-encoded as described above, there is a concern that the image quality is degraded. Considering this, the inventor thinks of a method of sending content as it is to the sink device, without decoding, and decoding the whole content on the sink device side. In the case of this method, since decode and re-encode are not executed, there is an advantage that the quality of original content can be maintained.
In the meantime, there is a case in which content includes not only video and audio, but also an object, such as a menu or a button, which can be operated by a user. However, in the method of sending content to the sink device without decoding, it may be possible not to properly process a user operation for an operation object when the operation object is displayed on the screen of the sink device.